Flashback
by Firewalker711
Summary: "Alright. . .I know it's a rather sad ending. But when you think about it, Raven's life always had a depressing side to it. Her childhood was so hard. And I'm sure in Arella's case, having Raven for a daughter was so painful. Knowing the true reason why she was conceived, and her maternal bond had her torn in two directions. But in spite of it all, she loved Raven so much.


For Raven, fall was her favorite time of the year. She loved to get out and take in the cool crisp air. The other Titans were inclined to agree with her, and all they headed out to the park to play a little touch football. As for Raven, she sat under her favorite shade tree and began to read. But after some time, the ability to concentrate on her chapter was darn near impossible. Especially with the boys constant hollering from off the field. Distracted from the noise, Raven watched as Cyborg caught the pass that Robin had intended for Beastboy, and madly began to run in the opposite direction.  
Sore over losing the catch, he irritably hollered, "You won't get away with that, _tin man_!"  
And he instantly morphed into a cheetah, sprinting up to him within seconds. Transforming into a gorilla, he then tackled Cyborg, throwing him face down until  
the ball popped out of his grasp. Snatching it in mid air, the now human Beastboy began to laugh like a maniac, waving the ball around as though to taunt him. Annoyed, Cyborg hollered, "Yo, man you cheated! Animals aren't allowed in the game!"  
"Dude, it isn't in the manual. So if you snooze, you lose!"  
"Come back here you little _chlore-bag_!" He snapped, now beginning to chase him down the field. Slowly rolling her eyes upward, Raven shook her head and muttered, "_Boys_. . ."  
By then a very tired Starfire had approached her, laughing and out of breath.  
"Raven! This tossing of the pigskin is most invigorating. Won't you come and join us?"  
Shooting her a derisive glance, Raven dryly replied, "No thanks, Star. It really isn't my thing. . .But do me a favor. . ." Looking sideways toward the frolicking boys, she raised an eyebrow and added, "Make sure to give Beastboy a hard tackle for me." Laughing at her, Starfire nodded and said, "I sure will!"  
As she flew off, Raven happened to notice three small children running on the other side of the park. They were two boys and a little girl around the age of five, playing what looked like a game of tag. That is, until one of the boys roughly shoved the little girl to the ground. "You're it, _sissy_!"  
As she began to cry, one of them hollered out, "Aww. You're nothin but a big cry baby!"  
"Yeah! Girls ain't no fun!" The other boy mimed as they laughed and began to walk away. Once she was alone, the little girl began to dust herself off. As she did, Raven caught sight of the bloody scrape on her knee and froze. In that instant she was engulfed by a flashback of herself, at the tender age of seven. Only the circumstances were much more different.

She too could recall a time back on Azarath, where two young bullies were also chasing her through the courtyard of the temple. But it but it definitely wasn't from a game of tag! She figured them to be about 12 and 10, and twice her size, which they often used to their advantage.  
Still very much unfamiliar with most of her powers, including levitation, all Raven could do was try to run as fast as she could. But it was no use. Catching up, they roughly shoved her to the ground, causing her knee to scrape up against the gravel. Then to add insult to injury, they began to cruelly chant over and over.  
"Raven's a wiiiitch! Raven's a _wiiiitch_. . ."  
For a minute, Raven couldn't tell what hurt more. The sting from her cut up knees or the sting from their words. Yet the more she continued to listen, the angrier she began to feel. Until eventually her head lifted, and she was glaring up at the two of them. Before they realized was happening, her dark energy surrounded the bottom of their legs, and snatched them up by their ankles. As the boys screamed with horror, her little eyes brightly glowed as she directed them towards the pond, in the center of the Temple square. In that instant she released them, causing them to splash headfirst into the shallow end of the water. By the time they resurfaced, Raven was horrified over what she'd just done, gaping towards them with disbelief. But that was nothing compared to the two boys, who nearly trampled over each other while trying to get away from her.  
"You really _are_ a witch!" The oldest one hollered in a panic.  
"Yeah! You're evil! Stay away from us!"  
Unable to bear it anymore, Raven turned and ran inside the Temple.  
Within minutes she found herself frantically running. . .running through the long, spacious hallway. Although she fought desperately not to cry, it was nearly impossible. The pain shot through her knee like a knife, and she could feel the blood trickling down her leg.  
"Mother. . ." her trembling voice echoed down the long corridor. "Mother, where are you?" Within minutes she found herself relieved to the sight of Arella stepping out where she could be seen. "I'm here, child. . ."  
**Moments later. . .**  
Having brought Raven into her room, Arella could feel her jump as the put a wet cloth to her bloody knee. "What happened?" She asked with concern.  
By the way Raven looked away, she already knew. "Those boys. They were taunting you again, weren't they?" She watched as her daughters disheartened gaze found hers, and her head began to shake.  
"They. . . They said I was a witch." she muttered, as a trouble look crossed over Arella's face. "Am I-"  
"No. . ." she gently chided. "You're _not_ a witch. . ."  
"But. . .I don't understand. When they pushed me down. . .something happened." Getting a knot in her stomach, Arella calmly asked, "Did you _hurt_ them, Raven?"  
Eyes widening, Raven quickly replied, "No. . ." Then timidly looked away and added, "But. . .they went for a swim." Realizing what she meant, had Arella sighing with some relief. "Well. . .as long as they're not harmed, that's all that matters."  
Feeling as though this weren't enough, tears began to gleam in her big round eyes. "But. . .Why are they so mean to me? Why is everybody afraid of me. . ." Trying to be strong for her daughter, Arella gently reached forward until she was caressing the side of her daughters cheek.  
"Because you're _special_, Raven. . .And you're very different." She gently stressed, "And people fear the unknown. Especially. . .when it reminds them of their own _future_." Continuing to stare into her daughter's eyes, Arella hesitated only for a moment, then added, "But for now, I want you to know that no matter what the future holds, you'll always be my _little girl_." she whispered, watching as her daughters eyes gazed upon her with some confusion. For she really didn't understand what she meant. But Arella did. And although she knew she was supposed to withhold her true emotions from Raven, at the moment it was simply impossible. Feeling her maternal instincts take over her judgment, Arella reached forward, until she swept Raven up into a gentle hug.  
Although alienated to such unusual affection, Raven could recall feeling so safe in  
her mothers embrace. But that was nothing compared to the shock of hearing her tearfully whisper, "And I'll always love you, Raven. Don't ever forget that. . ."

Little did Raven know that those words would mark the first, and last time Arella would ever express her affection to her. It was something she never forgot, which caused her hidden feelings to stir from deep inside. Raven knew that in spite of all the negativity and turmoil that she'd gone through, she still missed her mother very much. And how she wished things could've been different. But they weren't.  
Until now, this bittersweet memory had been tucked away. And she had this little girl to thank for bringing it all back. Coming out of her dreamlike state, Raven set her book to the side. Standing to her feet, she began to quietly walk towards her.  
The child didn't notice her standing there at first. For she was still clutching onto her knee, and rocking back and forth. That is until she heard a voice ask,  
"Hey, kid. Are you alright?" Slowly looking up, her big blue eyes widened with disbelief, and her tears dried up instantly. "Hey. . .I know you!" She sniffled, "You're. . .you're _Raven_, right?!" Rather impressed that a child that age knew her so well, she cracked a tiny grin and nodded.  
"Sure. . .and you are?"  
"Christina. . .But people call me Chrissy. . ." She shyly replied, trying to get up. This caused Raven to impulsively reach for her hand, pulling until she was standing on her own two feet. Now she began to thoroughly examine her knee.  
"Well Chrissy. It doesn't don't look that bad. . .But to be safe, we better get it cleaned up."  
**Sometime later. . .**  
Opening the trunk of the T-car, Raven pulled out the first-aid kit. Sitting the child on the bumper, she pulled out a can of antiseptic spray. Popping the top off, she replied, "This is going to be really cold. But I promise it won't sting. . ."  
By the way her eyes tightly closed, Raven knew she wasn't convinced. Somewhat amused, Raven quickly sprayed, watching as she jumped. Then just like that, it was over. "There you go. . .That wasn't so bad was it?" Opening her eyes, Chrissy looked at her, and smiled rather shyly. "No. . ." Then just as quickly her gaze widened, and she let out a startled gasp. Already knowing why, Raven looked over her shoulder to find the other four Titans approaching her from behind. Sweaty and tired Robin replied,  
"Hey Rae. I think everybody's wiped out. You ready to go?"  
Although anxious about leaving before, Raven found herself hesitating.  
"Umm. . .In a minute." She said, looking down at the beaming expression on the little girls face. "We've got company. . ."  
"_Heeeey_, who's the little _squirt_?" Beastboy asked, as she gave him a big toothy grin.  
"This is Chrissy. . ." Raven softly replied. "She uh. . .had a little accident."  
"Ohhh. . ." Starfire cooed, when she saw the nasty cut on her knee. "She has received an injury?"  
"Yeah. I was just cleaning it up. . ."  
"And it didn't hurt one bit. . ." Chrissy said, as Raven cracked a tiny to dig through the box, she muttered, "Great. A first aid kit, without any bandages. . ."  
"Well here. . .Give her this." Beastboy said, pulling a purple bandana out of his pocket.  
Although it was a nice gesture, Raven wasn't taking any chances. Raising an eyebrow, she asked. "Ummm. . .Is this thing clean?" Rather insulted, Beastboy scoffed and said,  
"No. . .I used it to _blow my nose_!" Shooting him a rather abrasive glance, she mocked through her teeth, "Well with you, you _never_ know. . ."  
As she began to carefully wrap it around her knee, an older woman approached them, frantic, and relieved all at the same time. "Chrissy?!"  
"_Mommy_!" she hollered, with excitement. Jumping up she ran into her mother's arms. Giving her a tight squeeze, she whispered, "Ohhhh. . .I was so worried. . .What happened to you? I thought I told you to stay by me?"  
"Umm, it's not her fault. . ." Raven's unexpected interruption caused the lady to glance up at her. Then gradually her eyes widened and shifted from her to the other four titans, as though realizing who they actually were. But before she had a chance to say anything, Raven stepped forward and shyly added, "She was running from some boys who pushed her down. And I sort of tended to her. Sorry. . ." Mouth falling open, the lady gaped at her and replied, "Sorry? Oh, please don't apologize. I'm the one who should be thankful. It's enough that you guys are so busy keeping our city safe. . ." Now she gave Raven a warm smile. "But for _you_ to actually take the time, and tend to my little girl. . .well. . .it means more than you'll ever know. . ." Then before Raven knew what was happening, Chrissy threw both arms around her waist. Giving her a tight squeeze, she chirped out,  
"Thank you, Miss Raven. . ."  
Not used to such personal praise in front of her friends, Raven could feel her face beginning to flush. Ignoring their amused smirks, she looked down at her little admirer and replied, "No problem. . ."  
As mother and daughter went back into the park, Cyborg slowly shook his head and said, "You know. . .It's true we do a lot of crime fighting. . .but this. . ._This_ is where it really counts, you know?" Nodding Robin knew he had to agree.  
"Yeah, especially with kids. You left a great impression on that little girl, Raven. Now, you're like her role model. . ." Giving him a skeptical glance, Raven raised an eyebrow. "I am?"  
"Of course, dear friend." Starfire replied, lovingly draping an arm around her shoulder. "A lot of people look up to you."  
"Yeah. . ." Beastboy quickly cut in. "You may not believe it, but you really are a big influence."  
"_Really_?" Raven implied, waiting for him to crack some kind of a joke.  
Catching on, he returned her catty gaze with a very serious expression.  
"Yeah, _really_. . .You've come really far, and you have a lot to be proud of, Raven." he stressed, as her eyes widened a bit.  
Although touched by his sincerity, Raven looked away from him, still somewhat hurt over the recent memory that consumed her. Slowly shaking her head, she let out a heavy sigh, then managed to look into his eyes. "Thanks. . ." She mumbled as he smiled at her. "I just wish everybody thought the same way you guys did. . ."  
"Does it really matter?"  
Robins question had Raven's gaze once again shifting off until she caught sight of Chrissy and her mother laughing and holding hands, and slowly began to shake her head. "No. . ." she numbly whispered. "I guess it don't. . ."


End file.
